


I Guess I Just Imagined It

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innuendo, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, One True Pairing, Pets, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Two stormtroopers go looking one night for Lord Ren. Where they find him is unexpected, and what they hear coming from behind the door, well ...





	I Guess I Just Imagined It

“Please; just try and get it up one more time?”

Both troopers looked at each other, and even with the helmets on, each knew that the other was red with embarrassment.

It was early evening on Starkiller base, and Captain Thoreald had been looking for Lord Ren for the past half hour. He knew it was late, and Ren was off-duty; yet he needed Ren’s approval and signature on a bit of bodywork that was being done to Ren’s tie-silencer. 

Yet Lord Ren didn’t respond to any of the urgent communications that the Captain had sent him, so that left Thoreald with no other option but to go looking for him on foot.

When knocking on Lord Ren’s chamber doors had yielded no results, the Captain had a sneaking suspicion of where else he might be: General Hux’s chambers.

There had been rumors floating around the base for at least two years, now, that Lord Ren and General Hux were romantically involved with one another. The way they spoke to each other, the way (when Lord Ren had his helmet off, anyway) they looked at each other ...

... and on more than one occasion, the members of the cleaning and sanitation crew had spotted one of them sneaking out of the other’s chambers in the early morning hours, before the rest of the ship would be up to observe this.

But because of the two men’s high ranking statuses, and Lord Ren’s legendary (and terrifying) temper, nobody dared to question them about it, or even suggest such a thing.

Tonight, the Captain’s plan was to go to the General’s chambers, knock, ‘casually’ notice that Lord Ren was ‘visiting’, and get the signature he needed. He had taken an assistant with; but, as the two got to the General’s chamber doors, they froze in place, at what they could hear coming from behind the wall.

“I don’t think I can make it stand anymore,” Hux replied to Kylo’s request now, sounding tired. “Please, can’t we just go to bed?”

“What if I stroke it a little? Will that help?”

The Captain quickly muffled a surprised gasp. This Ren ... sounded a LOT different from the deep-voiced menace that skulked around the Finalizer. Who could have guessed that he was so desperate for the General’s ... love, like this?

“You’ve already made it stand up five times tonight, Kylo. Now come on, I’m tired.”

“Yes, but this last time was so quick I couldn’t even enjoy it. Just once more?”

“Oh, honestly, Kylo! Sometimes I think playing with it is the only reason you come over here!”

“We should just go,” Thoreald’s assistant whispered to him, frantically. “If they find us out here listening, both of us will catch a lightsaber to the gut.”

“But I need that signature,” Thoreald whispered back. But really, that wasn’t true. Under these circumstances, it could wait til morning. But the Captain felt rooted to the spot; he was fascinated, with this. He had always believed that General Hux would be the one begging for certain things in that relationship, not Lord Ren.

“Well, you can’t really blame me, Hux. I’ve had a lot of these in the past; but yours is the biggest I’ve ever seen. So naturally I like to play with it as much as possible.”

Thoreald’s assistant let out a loud noise, something between a cough and a guffaw. Before Thoreald could silence him, from beyond the door came,

“Did you hear something?”

Both troopers quickly took off running down the hall, praying that they’d make the corner before the door slid open.

They did.

“Huh,” Kylo said, looking in both directions down the hall. “I guess I just imagined it.”

He went back to the glass cage on Hux’s shelf and tapped it, gently.

Space worms were a real menace in the galaxy. They were gigantic, huge-fanged, ugly, and could devour entire ships, if one wasn’t careful enough to steer clear of them. But in the past twenty years or so, animal breeders had been working on creating a hybrid of a space worm and a zenill, which was tiny, fur-covered rodent. The result was a space worm that wouldn’t grow beyond a few feet tall, and was relatively tame, compared to their larger counterparts.

When Kylo had been a teenager, his father, a smuggler, had managed to procure for him several of these rare, exotic beasts, to keep as pets. But Kylo had never been the cautious type with his animals, and the majority of these creatures managed to escape from him.

When Kylo had discovered that Hux had one, he was delighted. Hux’s was huge, almost two feet tall, and Hux had managed to teach it tricks; one of which was standing on its tail and jumping/spinning around up into the air, effectively ‘dancing’.

Which was what Kylo wanted to see it do, again, now.

“‘Lo,” Hux groaned, exasperated, “If you don’t leave him alone, come over here, get into bed, and go to sleep, I’m never inviting you back here again.”

Kylo pouted, and got into bed. “You never let me have any fun, you know that?”

“I know. Now go to bed.”

“I can’t now, I’m all wound up. Since you won’t let me play with the worm, I think you should let me play ... with YOU.”

“No thanks.”

Hux suddenly found his whole body being levitated into the air — then placed, very gently, over Kylo’s body.

“Well, look at that; you’re already on top of me,” Kylo said with a grin, wrapping his legs around Hux’s waist. Hux sighed, yet couldn’t help but smile, as he leaned down and started to kiss him.

“You’re so spoiled,” Hux murmured, continuing to kiss him. “You’re lucky that I like you a little, otherwise I wouldn’t do nearly —“

“Oh my God!”, Kylo exclaimed, sliding out from underneath Hux so fast that the latter face-planted into the sheets. “Look! He’s jumping by himself!”

Hux looked; his worm was, indeed, twirling around on its own. Kylo’s face was pressed against the glass, totally immersed.

Hux took the opportunity to quietly flip over on his side, close his eyes, and pretend to fall asleep. By the time the worm had finished, Hux was completely out of it — or at least, it _looked_ that way, to Kylo.

“Dammit,” the dark-haired man muttered, as he got back into bed. “Oh, well, maybe tomorrow night.”

He leaned over and softly kissed Hux’s cheek. “Goodnight, Armitage. Love you so much.”

After a few moments, Kylo fell asleep, and Hux took the opportunity to roll back around and put his arms around him, burying his face in Kylo’s sweet, soft hair.

 _Thanks, little guy,_ Hux thought towards his pet, smiling, as he finally settled down to sleep.


End file.
